


Like A Lawyer

by autumntea



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lawyer!Tyki, M/M, Musician!Allen, Poker Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntea/pseuds/autumntea
Summary: Having your one night stand from a week ago represent you in court was not the best experience, Allen quickly finds out.





	

Allen rues the day that he had been recommended Noah's Ark Law. Even though it's supposedly the best law firm in the city, he has half a mind to walk right back out. Because instead of the Noah fellow Allen presumed would be representing him in court, it's the bloke that had pressed bruises into his hips and left nearly without a trace the next morning. Wonderful.

It's already frustrating enough that Allen has to go through these procedures in the first place. He had long learnt that his uncle was nothing but trouble, but didn't expect Cross to get him involved with a company that he would end up having to take legal action with.

If Allen felt anymore awkward, he thinks he might actually prefer staying in his god awful contract for another two and a half years over this.

Tyki Mikk, attorney-at-law, is even more handsome than he had been just a week or so previous, now with carefully slicked back curls and a suit that probably cost more than Allen's monthly rent.

(Allen tries not to think about how he had fisted those dark curls as Tyki had fucked him into his mattress until they were both boneless. Really, he does.)

"Allen Walker, I presume? I didn't think I'd be seeing you again, especially so soon." Tyki drawls out, seated behind his nice desk.

Part of Allen really wishes that he were not so prideful, because in that moment, he really wanted to pivot on his heel and head out the door.

Despite his internal dramatics at the sight of Tyki, Allen's logic tells him that this is the best option if he didn't want to deal with his awful record company anymore.

"I didn't either, Mr. Mikk. But, I heard that you're one of the best lawyers in the city, I just didn't think that you were... you."

"Please, call me Tyki. Most people don't expect it, but then again, I don't suppose many people would expect you're one of the ever so mysterious _Musicians_ , would they?"

Allen resists the urge to squirm underneath Tyki's heavy gaze as he says, "There... isn't a lot of anonymity or mystery in the music business, so if it allows me to get my music out there while allowing me to still go out and have a drink with my friends, then so be it."

"Interesting," Tyki says picking up a file and opening it up. "You can sit down, you know. I don't bite, much."

The mere memory of the state Tyki had left his neck the other week told him otherwise.

Regardless, Allen finds himself sitting down into one of the soft leather chairs as Tyki Mikk busies himself. He sits there tense, unsure of what to say with Tyki flicking through papers attentively.

"Do you remember the Suman Dark case?" Tyki questions suddenly, flipping through the pages of Allen's files.

Anyone who wasn't living under a rock knew about Suman Dark and his highly publicized trial, even if they didn't watch it. A famous actor from a modest background and a former soldier, it had been quite a shock when he had been slapped with a lawsuit accusing him of war crimes. It had been an even bigger shock still when he had lost, considering the lawyers he had on his side. To be honest, the entire case had left a nasty taste in Allen's mouth for weeks and he hadn't even been one of the people enraptured in the case, too busy preparing for his tour.

"You worked on that lawsuit?"  
Tyki nods simply, not even bothering to look up at Allen. "I was the plaintiffs head lawyer. I don't know who recommended you, but you're still clearly unsure if I'll be able to help you, after last week's... activities, but I never lose a case. This won't be any different."

Dear Lord, the man was cocky. Allen wasn't sure if this was a good trait for an attorney to have, but he also knew next to nothing about law.

Not to mention, he also unfortunate enough to be hopelessly attracted to cocky men.

"Let's go over your case then, shall we?" Tyki says, his lips curving into an easy grin.

(He definitely didn't think of the way those lips had purred and panted dirty superlatives as Allen climbed on top of his lap rode him for what felt like ages during the second round. Definitely not.)

(He was bad at this.)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm actually uploading this, but here we go. Another fic for Poker Pair week!! Possibly my last, unless I can finish this one fic really quickly. 
> 
> Also Tyki probably couldn't be a lawyer but shhhhhh................ 
> 
> Title comes from "I'm Like a Lawyer with the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off" by Fall Out Boy because I saw the opportunity and I took it.


End file.
